


Widowmaker Plays Hide and Seek

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fellatio, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Small Penis, Smut, Thighjob, Underage Sex, blowjob, huge ass, huge thighs, vacuum blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evading your target's security can be pretty hard! It calls for quick-thinking, snap decisions, and an ability to keep your cool! Widowmaker's ability to do just that is put to the test when she accidentally hops into a young boy's bed to hide from some guards... can she stop herself from succumbing to his sleepy, adorable advances?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Widowmaker Plays Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> My very first submission to this site! I had this idea the other day, sat down to write it, and four hours later realised it was done. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did making it! <3

“The motion sensor went off over here! Fan out and find the intruder!”

Widowmaker swore under her breath and ran for it. She was going to _kill_ Sombra when she got back to headquarters; the hacker had proudly informed her that every security system in the target’s mansion was down, but it was obvious that she had missed whatever Widowmaker had just set off. Thankfully, the guards hadn’t seen her yet; she had at least a corner between herself and them, so she had time to find somewhere to hide. The only problem was that this corridor contained only a few drawers and potted plants; certainly nothing large enough for her to take cover behind.

_Merde!_

She’d just have to chance hiding in one of the rooms. She picked a door at random, cracking it open to make sure it was dark inside, and then slipping in; she’d just have to hope that Sombra had at least managed to turn off the cameras, so that the guards wouldn’t see where she’d gone.

It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the dark room; she couldn’t make out more than the furnishings and the large bed, seemingly empty, which was a small mercy. Without hesitating, she dropped to the ground, and slid her rifle under the bed, intending to follow it. In her all her years as an assassin, she’d never ceased to be amazed by how often people forgot to check under beds. Unfortunately, as she tried to shimmy under it, she found that this particular bed was a little lower to the ground than she was used to…

_Oh no! I can’t… I can’t fit!_

Widow tried not to think about what, specifically, wasn’t fitting; her fat, wobbling ass, which had resisted years of physical training to try and reduce its lewd size, was protruding a good inch or so above the bottom of the bedframe, and left her unable to fully slide into the safe haven underneath it.

God. She didn’t have time for this. Those security goons could start kicking down doors any minute!

She could hear voices in the corridor. Widow made a snap decision; it wasn’t the best hiding place, but it was the closest. She shimmied out from under the bed, lifted the covers, and lay on her side, pulling the covers back up, before steadying her breathing, and becoming still as a statue.

As she did, she heard movement right outside the door. It cracked open for a second, and a head peaked in.

Widow’s breathing and heart rate had both been biologically altered decades ago, which helped her to stay totally calm in situations like these. She’d always held a special kind of derision for operatives who, in a state of panic, would wonder if the sound of their thundering heart would be enough to give them away. Widowmaker was totally relaxed, and didn’t move a single muscle as the gaze of the security guard swept across the room.

And then she felt a hand on her thigh.

She gasped, a small, quiet noise that wasn’t quite loud enough for the security guard to notice.

The hand rested gently for a moment, and then traced a path up to her stomach, before moving in such a way as to leave an arm draped over her torso, the greater mass of a body shifting sleepily behind her producing a gentle rustle in the sheets. Widow didn’t dare move to look. She was absolutely sure the bed had been empty! But now… well, there was no denying it, someone else was in here, and they were pressed up against her. Shit. How had she missed that?

The guard was still there. Widow was sure, on some level, that he’d been stood there for at least a few hours, and had to force herself to remember that it had only been a few seconds. They would lock down the area around the motion sensor, and then do a quick, cursory sweep, before going back over the area with a fine-tooth comb if they didn’t find her the first time; it wouldn’t be long before he moved.

After a few more seconds, he did, closing the door quietly and carefully, presumably out of consideration for the room’s unseen occupant. Widowmaker breathed a sigh of relief, and almost forgot about her other little problem; at least until she felt a pair of legs wrapping around her thigh.

_God… now I need to deal with this…_

Finally, she was able to look down behind her, and, to her surprise, saw only a shock of messy brown hair sticking out from under the duvet. Whoever it was, they must be pretty short-

Oh.

Oh no.

Widow let out a quiet little groan as all of the pieces fell into place. _Of course_ the bed had looked empty. _Of course_ it had seemed weirdly low to the ground. With a feeling of growing dread, she peeled the covers back, and her worst suspicions were confirmed.

She’d climbed into a fucking _kid’s_ bed! And said kid was clinging onto her like she was his favourite teddy bear! His arm was still draped across her stomach, and his small legs had crossed around her significantly longer and thicker thigh. His head was nestled on Widowmaker’s side, just below her armpit. It was pretty much the nightmare scenario, not only because there was no clear way to dislodge him without getting caught, but because he was wearing only a pair of white cotton briefs, leaving his slim, coltish figure almost totally exposed!

Fortunately for Widow, she managed to keep her cool long enough to realise that he was, at least, still asleep. His breathing was soft and regular, and a small puddle of drool was appearing on her midriff. He actually looked kinda cute… Then he let out a gentle, quiet little moan, and rubbed something small, hot, and unmistakably hard against her thigh.

_Merde! There’s… there’s no way… h-he’s humping my leg…_

Widow couldn’t help it. She squirmed. She had to get out of here. She’d find somewhere else to hide; there was no way she was gonna lie here and let some twerp rub his cock against her leg until the security people gave the all-clear!

Unfortunately, all her movement did was cause the boy to cling on tighter, the added friction of her movement complementing his own slow, sleepy humping.

“Mmm… f-feels so good…”

Widowmaker forced herself to lie still, but the boy didn’t stop moving. He kept up a slow, regular tempo, his cock twitching against Widowmaker’s leg. Something deep inside of Widowmaker, a dark, forbidden heat started to grow.

It was wrong, but… fuck, something about the way he was fucking her soft thigh was really doing it for her. The situation wasn’t being helped by her attire; Widowmaker’s bodysuit was practically fetish gear, and was shrink wrapped to her body like a second skin, which meant that she could feel everything that this kid was doing to her…

She could feel her nipples getting hard. Fuck, she couldn’t get off on this… but…

Well, it wasn’t her fault, right? He’d just started groping her, and her body was reacting to it the same way it would if anyone else did. There was nothing wrong with enjoying this…

For a moment, Widowmaker considered just lying there all night, letting her new friend rut away at her until he was totally satisfied, using her body to relieve himself of all of his sexual frustration…

She blinked. Had she really just thought that? Ambiguous morality aside, she was here because she had a job to do, and to do it she had to somehow get this kid off her!

Get this kid off…

Widowmaker lay there, and took a second to examine the idea, against a backdrop of needy, whiny little grunts and moans.

It… well, it made _sense._ If he came, he’d almost certainly relax, and let go of her leg! All she had to do was help him out a little…

Slowly, tentatively, Widowmaker started to move her thigh, back and forth, against the boy’s cock, which was still producing a cute little tent in his briefs.

_I-if I want him to cum faster… I need to tug those down…_

She switched the direction of her movements, gently up, and then a little more forcefully down, gradually pulling the boy’s briefs down to his mid-thigh, and allowing his bare cock to freely glide against the smooth material covering her thighs. And in fact, because it was now poking out straight…

With only a little difficulty, Widow managed to open her thighs, the sudden lack of contact drawing a disappointed little “hhh…” from the boy. He let out a moan, however, when Widowmaker brought her thighs back together, sandwiching his small cock between two soft, cool, slick surfaces, and gyrating her hips back and forth to give the boy a gentle, but nonetheless incredible thighjob.

“Gghhh!!” he gasped, his cock twitching between Widowmaker’s thighs.

Widowmaker allowed herself a moment of smug self-satisfaction, and then had to suppress a needy little _whine_ ; jostling the boy around a little to move her legs had left the hand that had been on her stomach in a new position, cupping the hot, plump outline of her pussy, small fingers gently squeezing Widow’s cunt and causing her eyes to briefly cross. God, if this kept going…

Thankfully, it seemed like she was getting him there; judging by how smoothly his cock was gliding between her legs, Widowmaker bet that he was leaking precum everywhere. She tried to tell herself that she was happy about that because it meant he’d cum soon and she could leave, and not because using her body to milk this kid’s dick was getting her cunt _drooling._ Either way, she could hear his breath quickening, and knew that he must be getting close.

_Come on… just a little more…_

“Aaaahhhh…!” he whimpered, and Widowmaker felt something warm spilling all over her thighs. She allowed herself a brief moment of satisfaction as he relaxed and slumped back into the mattress.

She rolled over, and looked at him fondly. Poor kid. He’d been milked by a set of thighs that were lusted after the world over, and he’d never even know! She reached down to tug his briefs up, and as she did, her hand brushed over his cock.

_His still-hard cock._

Widowmaker barely had time to process that, however, because of what the sleepy boy murmured as his cock twitched against her hand.

“Hhh… I love you, Tracer…”

_“What?!”_ Widowmaker exclaimed, and then clamped a hand over her mouth. It was too late though; the damage was done. The boy’s eyelashes fluttered, revealing a pair of soft, hazel brown eyes that widened in panic as he realised someone was in his bed. And then, just to top it all off, a voice from outside. “Alright, sweep this corridor again, they’re here somewhere!”

_Merde. Merde, merde, merde!_ That stupid British bitch… Widowmaker usually found it relatively easy to conceal her burning hatred for her rival, but when Lena Oxton was occupying the wet dreams of kids that she was getting off, it set off something primal and territorial in her. She just hadn’t been able to contain her outrage!

A door opened nearby. They were close already.

Widowmaker scrambled under the covers, and in the process unintentionally placed herself eye-level with the kid’s crotch. Despite the danger of the situation, she couldn’t help but give it a once-over; barely four inches, with a thick crown of foreskin that had probably never once been peeled back. She felt her mouth water.

However, she managed to pull her gaze away from it and look up at its owner’s face. He was still wide-eyed, panicky; he could hear everything outside as well as she could, and knew that the intruder was in his bed. She gave him a pleading look, and in response, he inhaled, clearly about to shout for help.

Someone stopped walking outside the door. If he shouted now, someone would hear for sure. But it all depended on what they heard…

The door handle rattled. Widowmaker couldn’t even pretend to be conflicted about what she needed to do; she opened her mouth, and, in one smooth motion, slid the kid’s tiny cock into her mouth.

_Mmmm… tres bien…_

“Hhhh… h-he-“

The cry for help was cut off and turned into a lewd, orgasmic moan as Widowmaker hollowed her cheeks and gave the kid a lewd, slurping, vacuum suckjob he’d never forget. Her eyes crossed and her face stretched, and she dragged her lips up the length of his cock, leaving the whole thing coated in drool.

“Hhhhhaaaah!! Oh my… oh godddddd…”

Whoever was at the door paused. The last thing they’d want to do is walk in on their boss’ kid jerking off. That would be awkward, to say the least. And besides, if he was awake, and the intruder was in there, he’d be shouting for help, right? Widowmaker could practically hear the rationalisations playing out in the guard’s head

_Come on, just go, leave me alone so I can blow this gorgeous little cock…_

Unfortunately, they turned out to be more dutiful than she’d hoped. The door handle clicked, and Widow heard another guard poke his head inside.

The boy saw his chance.

“Sh-she’s hyyaaaaa!!” he squealed, as Widowmaker’s tongue dug into his foreskin and peeled it back, before she dropped her lips down to the base of his cock again, engulfing it in her hot, wet mouth.

“Oh, j-jeez, I’m sorry…” the guard at the door was female, and sounded incredibly bashful. From her perspective, it seemed like she really had just walked in on him jerking off; in the dark, it was easy to miss the outline of Widowmaker’s lithe form outlined under the piles of sheets, and she averted her gaze so quickly that she didn’t notice that his hands were both balled up by his chest.

The guard was _right there,_ but the poor kid was totally helpless, completely at the mercy of the sultry, French predator who was _worshipping_ his cock. Perhaps the greatest danger of being given away came from the lewd sucking and slurping noises that Widow was producing! But she left without another word, and the boy let out a groan of despair. Widowmaker finally slowed her ministrations, gently suckling and lapping at his cock.

“Wh-why are you here…?” he whimpered, and Widowmaker considered the question. Her mission had been to assassinate the owner of this house, but she was both incredibly turned on, and still smarting over an earlier remark.

“I am ‘ere…” she cooed, in her soft, spine-tingling French accent, “… to make you forget about zat stupid English cunt.”

She moved up his body as she spoke, one hand remaining on his dick to gently jerk it off, skilfully keeping him on the edge. Her face was a terrifying mixture of white-hot jealousy, and naked, unabashed lust.

“Whenever you ‘ave a wet dream… you are going to think about _me_ …”

The kid whimpered.

“When you dump a load into your ‘and, you are going to imagine zat it was _my_ mouth…”

Her face came level with his.

“Whenever you sleep with any girl, for ze rest of your life, when you finish, you are going to _scream my name_. Do you understand?”

He nodded, clearly scared out of his mind.

“Good,” Widowmaker smiled, and then mashed her lips against his, stealing his first kiss with a lewd, sloppy makeout session, while she shifted her hips on top of his, her much wider ones totally eclipsing his narrow frame as she climbed on top of him. The hot, engorged outline of her pussy ground against the boy’s cock, and he whimpered into Widow’s mouth. She couldn’t help but smirk into the kiss. If that was his reaction to a little teasing… well.

Widowmaker used her free hand (the one that wasn’t grinding the kid’s cock against her soft, plump pussy), to undo the small zipper above her crotch. The material parted, and she broke the kiss so that he could watch as she raised her hips “Fufufu… are you ready to ‘ave my fat world-famous, _derriere_ wrapped around your cock?”

He never got to answer; before he could say anything, Widowmaker _speared_ her soaked pussy on his cock. Without missing a beat, she locked lips with him again to muffle the squeal of ecstasy that he must have felt, as well as her own.

Widowmaker was no prude; she’d had sex many times before, but something about feeling how _small_ this cock felt inside her, the way the walls of her cunt tightened around it and _milked_ it felt totally different…

Essentially, it was impossible to escape the fact that this was a boy’s cock; every time she dropped her hips into his lap, the feeling of his little cock inside her reminded Widowmaker that she was _fucking a kid._

And it made her so fucking _wet._

Eventually, her partner started being a little more proactive. The constant assault of mind-melting pleasure had clearly caused conscious thought to give way to a more base, instinctive attitude, and Widowmaker mewled in pleasure when he started to first grope, then smack, her tits. Around the same time, he started shifting his hips to match her own, and the lewd, unmistakable sound of flesh on flesh filled the room.

Some small part of her wondered if the room was soundproofed. She decided she didn’t care, and smacked her meaty ass into his lap as hard as she could.

Finally, when she broke one of many lewd, open-mouthed kisses, he managed to find his composure enough to speak, and when he did, he punctuated every word by bringing his hand down with an echoing slap against her ass.

“Y-you… fucking… pedo… _cunt!”_

Widowmaker threw her head back and _moaned_ at the abuse, finally crashing into a sinful, taboo orgasm, which caused her cunt to _clench_ around her young partner’s cock. He lapsed back into incoherent whining as he emptied a hot, thick load of kid-cum directly into Widowmaker’s womb.

After a few seconds, they collapsed back against each other. It only took a few minutes for the gentle rise and fall of the boy’s chest to indicate that he had fallen back to sleep. Widowmaker finally extracted herself from his body, and retrieved her gun from under her bed. She looked at it for a moment; her target had probably left the building by now. She had no reason to stick around. Widowmaker walked across the room, stopping only to tear down and crumple up a Tracer poster that she’d missed in the dark earlier. She turned, and blew a kiss at the sleeping form of her conquest. Then she opened the door, and stole away into the night.

* * *

Sombra stared at the monitor, wide-eyed, and with a line of drool running down her chin. Had Widow… had Widow seriously just done that?!

The guy who owned the mansion was paranoid; he’d buried the code for the motion sensors so deep she hadn’t even realised there were any until Widowmaker had walked into one. Sombra wasn’t usually one for humility, but she was going to have to give the assassin a sincere apology for that one when she got back. But, more importantly, the owner also kept cameras in every room.

Including the kid’s.

Thankfully for Widowmaker, Sombra had at least taken control of the CCTV system, and so the incredibly embarrassing footage of her losing her mind over a 10 year old’s cock was being streamed straight to her hard-drive, instead of the mansion’s security centre. Not that Widowmaker had to know that Sombra had kept the footage… or how much she’d enjoyed seeing it…

She smiled, and dipped a hand into her pants. She was gonna have to see if she could get Widowmaker into these situations more often…


End file.
